Song
by Bookreader525
Summary: I thought I was like every other kit. That is, until this whole prophecy thing came up. Now I know my whole world will be turned upside down. I just wish I knew why I was chosen. What's so special about me? Why not my brother? Now I know I'll never be like anyone else ever again. Or maybe I'm not alone...
1. Allegiances

**So I started this story a while ago, and found it again on my old laptop, so I decided to try it out on here. I would like at least five reviews to start writing new chapters, but for now I will post everything I had originally. I may rewrite, I dunno. And I added Clan information along with the allegiances, and I guess I must have been really bored because I put every cat's close family in bold after their descriptions. And yes, I know some of the names are weird. I could change them. But probably not XD**

**Enjoy -Mossy**

* * *

FireClan

The fearless and fiery of the four Clans. They live in a small forest that was once on fire, leaving many burnt places, and mostly consists of oak trees. The elders can still remember when the forest's second fire happened during their kithood. Three main hunting and training places are- Burnt Oak, Old Twoleg Path, and Smoky Stones. FireClan's main prey consists of many different types of birds from the oak trees as well as squirrels. The Flamerock is the huge rock in the center of the FireClan clearing where the leader stands to make her announcements. The camp is basically just a small grassy patch in the center of all the oak trees. Fresh-kill is found, of course, in the Fresh-kill pile, and that is a small, deep hole dug in the dust a few tail-lengths away from the leader's den. The leader's den is a small holly bush, easy to get in and out of thanks to the small hole just big enough for a cat to fit through that the fire made. It is under the Flamerock. The warriors' den is a fallen oak tree that fell during a storm, struck by a lightning bolt. It was carved out hollow by ancient FireClan warriors and since then had been made their den. A smaller spot is sectioned off for the younger warriors. The medicine den has been made as the upper part of the dead oak tree, all of the herbs safely hidden in yet another smaller hollow hole that's pretty deep, enough room to be able to sort the herbs correctly. The medicine cat's nest is hidden safely in between the neatly woven branches. The nursery and elders' den are deep, well-protected old rabbit holes, and the apprentices' den is a few smooth stones gathered to make room for at least ten nests. Their fur colors range from gingers and browns to smoky grays and blacks, and eye colors are usually amber, yellow, or green.

_**Leader, **_**Robinstar-** brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Eaglewing and Falconeye [brothers], Songkit [niece], Pointedkit, Clingingkit, and Darkkit [nephews], Lives- 5, Warrior Name: Robinfeather)**

_**Deputy,**_ **Hollynose-** cream-colored tabby she-cat with dark black stripes and green eyes. **(Mate- Ospreyfur, Kits- Owlscreech, Stonesong, and Graysky, Kin- Waterfall [sister], Clingingkit and Darkkit [nephews], Shadowkit [grandson], Waterkit and Fallingkit [granddaughters])**

_**Medicine Cat,**_ **Blazefire-** bright ginger tom with amber eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Fishleap and Hawkswoop [sisters], Songkit, Waterkit, Fallingkit [nieces], Pointedkit and Shadowkit [nephews], Apprentice: Berrypaw)**

_**Medicine Cat Apprentice,**_ **Berrypaw(leaf)-** creamy brown tom with yellow eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Wingpaw [sister], Mentor: Blazefire)**

_**Senior Warriors,**_ **Emberblaze-** brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. **(Mate- Talonscratch, Kits- None, Kin- Unknown)**

**Giraffeear-** spotted golden tabby tom with amber eyes. **(Mate- Heronflight, Kits- None, Kin- Unknown, Apprentice: Wingpaw)**

**Eaglewing-** brown tom with white legs and sharp blue eyes. **(Mate- Fishleap, Kits- Songkit and Pointedkit, Kin- Robinstar [sister], Falconeye [brother], Clingingkit and Darkkit [nephews])**

**Falconeye-** well-sighted fluffy brown tom with big yellow eyes. **(Mate- Waterfall, Kits- Clingingkit and Darkkit, Kin- Robinstar [sister], Eaglewing [brother], Songkit [niece], and Pointedkit [nephew])**

**Ospreyfur-** skinny gray tom with blue eyes. **(Mate- Hollynose, Kits- Owlscreech, Stonesong, and Graysky, Kin- Shadowkit [grandson], Waterkit and Fallingkit [granddaughters])**

**Talonscratch-** large battle-scarred brown tom with deep amber eyes. **(Mate- Emberblaze, Kits- None, Kin- Unknown)**

_**Warriors,**_ **Owlscreech-** small black she-cat with amber eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Hollynose [mother], Ospreyfur [father], Waterfall [aunt], Stonesong [brother] and Graysky [sister], Clingingkit and Darkkit [cousins])**

**Stonesong-** gray tabby tom with blue eyes. **(Mate- Hawkswoop, Kits- Shadowkit, Waterkit, and Fallingkit, Kin- Hollynose [mother], Ospreyfur [father], Waterfall [aunt], Owlscreech and Graysky [sisters], Clingingkit and Darkkit [cousins])**

**Graysky-** solid gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Hollynose [mother], Ospreyfur [father], Waterfall [aunt], Stonesong [brother] and Owlscreech [sister], Clingingkit and Darkkit [cousins])**

_**Apprentices,**_ **Wingpaw(shadow)-** dark gray she-cat with long legs and dark blue eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Berrypaw [brother], Mentor: Giraffeear)**

_**Queens,**_ **Heronflight-** gray she-cat with a white belly, chest, and paws and murky blue-green eyes. **(Mate- Giraffear, Kits- None, Kin- Unknown)**

**Fishleap-** brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. **(Mate- Eaglewing, Kits- Songkit and Pointedkit, Kin- Blazefire [brother] and Hawkswoop [sister], Shadowkit, Waterkit, and Fallingkit [nephew and nieces])**

**Waterfall-** blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. **(Mate- Falconeye, Kits- Clingingkit and Darkkit, Kin- Hollynose [sister], Owlscreech and Graysky [nieces], Stonesong [nephew], Shadowkit [great-nephew], Waterkit and Fallingkit [great-nieces])**

**Hawkswoop-** brown spotted she-cat with ice-blue eyes. **(Mate- Stonesong, Kits- Shadowkit, Waterkit, and Fallingkit, Kin- Blazefire [brother], Fishleap [sister], Songkit and Pointedkit [niece and nephew])**

_**Kits, **_**Songkit- **tortoiseshell she-kit with soft green eyes. **(Mother- Fishleap, Father- Eaglewing, Aunts- Hawkswoop, Robinstar, and Waterfall, Uncles- Blazefire, Falconeye, and Stonesong, Cousins- Clingingkit, Darkkit, Shadowkit, Waterkit, and Fallingkit, Siblings- Pointedkit, Warrior Name: Songlark)**

**Pointedkit- **brown tabby tom with faint gray streaks, blue eyes and large, pointed ears. **(Mother- Fishleap, Father- Eaglewing, Aunts- Hawkswoop, Robinstar, and Waterfall, Uncles- Blazefire, Falconeye, and Stonesong, Cousins- Clingingkit, Darkkit, Shadowkit, Waterkit, and Fallingkit, Siblings- Songkit, Warrior Name: Pointedstone)**

**Clingingkit- **dark brown tom with pine-green eyes. **(Mother- Waterfall, Father- Falconeye, Aunts- Hollynose, Robinstar, and Fishleap, Uncles- Eaglewing and Ospreyfur, Cousins- Owlscreech, Stonesong, Graysky, Songkit, and Pointedkit, Siblings- Darkkit, Warrior Name: Clingingpine)**

**Darkkit- **black tabby tom with dark amber eyes. **(Mother- Waterfall, Father- Falconeye, Aunts- Hollynose, Robinstar, and Fishleap, Uncles- Eaglewing and Ospreyfur, Cousins- Owlscreech, Stonesong, Graysky, Songkit, and Pointedkit, Siblings- Clingingkit, Warrior Name: Darkwhisker)**

**Shadowkit- **very dark gray, almost black, tom with dark blue eyes. **(Mother- Hawkswoop, Father- Stonesong, Aunts- Fishleap, Owlscreech, and Graysky, Uncles- Blazefire and Eaglewing, Cousins- Songkit and Pointedkit, Siblings- Waterkit and Fallingkit, Warrior Name: Shadowwater)**

**Waterkit- **silver tabby she-kit with pale blue eyes. **(Mother- Hawkswoop, Father- Stonesong, Aunts- Fishleap, Owlscreech, and Graysky, Uncles- Blazefire and Eaglewing, Cousins- Songkit and Pointedkit, Siblings- Shadowkit and Fallingkit, Warrior Name: ?)**

**Fallingkit- **pure-white she-kit with light blue eyes. **(Mother- Hawkswoop, Father- Stonesong, Aunts- Fishleap, Owlscreech, and Graysky, Uncles- Blazefire and Eaglewing, Cousins- Songkit and Pointedkit, Siblings- Shadowkit and Waterkit, Warrior Name: Fallingsnow)**

_**Elders,**_ **Mossriver-** very old frail tortoiseshell she-cat with one green eye and one blind blue eye. **(Mate- Unknown, Kits- Unknown, Kin- Unknown)**

**Rollingpebble-** mottled dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes. **(Mate- Unknown, Kits- Unknown, Kin- Swimmingfish [sister])**

**Swimmingfish-** scarred gray she-cat with amber eyes and raggedy fur, the retired former deputy, Robinstar's long-time, since kithood, best friend. **(Mate- Unknown, Kits- Unknown, Kin- Rollingpebble [brother])**

SandClan

SandClan, the swift and silent. This Clan makes their camp in a huge sandy gorge, surrounded by a few palm trees. A creek trickles through the gorge, giving the cats fish right in their own home. The Clan meets around a few stones called Smoothstones right next to the creek. Their main hunting and training places are the Sandy Clearing, Rabbit Hole Rocks, and Hidden Stones. SandClan has a taste for birds and squirrels from the trees around their camp, much like FireClan; they also eat the fish from their creek, of course, as said before, and they sometimes catch mice scuttling through the sand, even lizards digging holes in the sand. Their Fresh-kill pile is a medium-sized rock that has a natural dip formed on the top. The fresh-kill is stored in the dip, and helps to keep the prey a little bit warm when it lays in the sun in leaf-fall and leaf-bare. The leader makes his den in a deep dip naturally formed in the sand on the far side of the clearing, close to Smoothstones. (Many SandClan cats prefer to sleep out in the open, except the kits, queens, and elders.) The warriors often dig holes in the sand for their nests, and line them with moss from under the palm trees. They often have to climb in before the dry sand caves in, then redig their nest the next night. One cat came up with the idea of wetting the sand with water from the creek to make it stay in place. The medicine cat's herbs, of course, need to be sheltered well and not buried in the sand; therefore, some small peices of rock from the surrounding gorge stick out to become shelves for the herbs. The medicine cat makes his nest the same as the warriors do: digging in the sand. The queens and kits shelter under a rocky ledge, same as the elders, who are right next door. Sometimes, the kits play with their twitching tails as they chat. Last but not least, the apprentices sleep in a few long grass sprouts and sleep on top of the sand with mossy nests. Sometimes the medicine cat is lucky and finds herbs growing in between the long blades. Fur colors can be pale of any color, including white, and light sandy or sandy-gray colors, to blend in well with their suuroundings from their enemies. Eye colors can be amber, yellow, or orange and the rare green, usually.

_**Leader, **_**Snowstar- **snowy white tom with cold blue eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Jaggedlightning [sister], Warrior Name: Snowfall, Lives: 4, Apprentice: Runningpaw)**

_**Deputy, **_**Quickrain- **stormy dark gray tom with rainy blue eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Shyfawn [sister] and Jaypaw [deceased sister])**

_**Medicine Cat, **_**Swoopingeagle- **shady dark brown tom with a black under belly and a white-tipped tail, white paws, and amber eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Unknown, Apprentice: Birdwind)**

_**Medicine Cat Apprentice, **_**Birdwind- **sleek light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Stormcloud [grandfather], Mentor: Swoopingeagle)**

_**Senior Warriors, **_**Stormcloud- **elderly dark gray tom with dark blue eyes. **(Mate- Dawnriver, Kits- Unknown, Kin- Birdwind [granddaughter])**

_**Warriors, **_**Brokenshadow- **young and bouncy black-and-white she-cat with green eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Whisperingbreeze and Cloudchase [sister and brother], Apprentice: Risingpaw)**

**Whisperingbreeze- **silver tabby she-cat with very pale blue eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Brokenshadow and Cloudchase [sister and brother])**

**Cloudchase- **gray tom with white patches and light blue eyes. **(Mate- Jaggedlightning, Kits- Flyingkit and Fleakit, Kin- Brokenshadow and Whisperingbreeze [sisters])**

**Furledbracken- **golden tom with spiky fur and amber eyes. **(Mate- Shyfawn, Kits- Ashkit, Icekit, and Pricklekit, Kin- Cloudysun [sister])**

**Cloudysun- **ginger, black, and white she-cat with yellow eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Furledbracken [brother])**

_**Apprentices, **_**Runningpaw(horse)-** long-legged swift brown tom with amber eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Risingpaw [sister], Mentor: Snowstar)**

**Risingpaw(moon)- **black she-cat with a white underbelly, tail, legs, and paws and dark blue eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Runningpaw [brother], Mentor: Brokenshadow)**

_**Queens, **_**Jaggedlightning- **white tabby she-cat with zig-zagged black stripes and yellow eyes. **(Mate- Cloudchase, Kits- Flyingkit and Fleakit, Kin- Snowstar [brother])**

**Shyfawn- **light brown she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes with green flecks. **(Mate- Furledbracken, Kits- Ashkit, Icekit, and Pricklekit, Kin- Quickrain [brother])**

_**Kits, **_**Flyingkit- **white she-kit with pale blue eyes, blind in one eye. **(Mother- Jaggedlightning, Father- Cloudchase, Uncle- Snowstar, Aunts- Brokenshadow and Whisperingbreeze, Cousins- None, Siblings- Fleakit, Warrior Name: Flyingbird)**

**Fleakit- **little pale gray tom with pale green eyes. **(Mother- Jaggedlightning, Father- Cloudchase, Uncle- Snowstar, Aunts- Brokenshadow and Whisperingbreeze, Cousins- None, Siblings- Flyingkit, Warrior Name: Fleafur)**

**Ashkit- **gray tom with blue eyes. **(Mother- Shyfawn, Father- Furledbracken, Uncle- Quickrain, Aunt- Cloudysun, Cousins- None, Siblings- Icekit and Pricklekit, Warrior Name: Ashpelt)**

**Icekit- **icy white tom with blue eyes. **(Mother- Shyfawn, Father- Furledbracken, Uncle- Quickrain, Aunt- Cloudysun, Cousins- None, Siblings- Ashkit and Pricklekit, Warrior Name: Iceshadow)**

**Pricklekit- **spiky-furred brown tabby tom with amber eyes. **(Mother- Shyfawn, Father- Furledbracken, Uncle- Quickrain, Aunt- Cloudysun, Cousins- None, Siblings- Ashkit and Icekit, Warrior Name: Pricklepelt)**

_**Elders, **_**Dawnriver- **pale, sandy, gingerish-colored she-cat with blue eyes. **(Mate- Stormcloud, Kits- Unknown, Kin- Birdwind [granddaughter])**

**Halfmoon- **gray she-cat with a white back and blue eyes. **(Mate- Unknown, Kits- Unknown, Kin- Unknown)**

LeafClan

Known as the loving and learning, this _is _what each LeafClan cat does every day, though they're not afraid to challenge the Warrior Code. This Clan lives in a deep, mysterious, thick forest, and they make their camp at a huge, unmoving, silent pool towards the middle of the forest. LeafClan takes pride in being the closest to the Destinystone, where cats from all Clans go to speak to BrightClan. It is just outside of their territory, on the edge. When LeafClan's leader calls a Clan meeting, the cats gather under the Hightree, the tallest tree in the forest that is in their camp. The leader stands tall and proud on the highest branch for good news, and on the lowest branch for bad news. This has become a tradition since the Clans have been here. The Fresh-kill pile is a very deep hole on the side of the clearing, close to the nursery. A hollow log lays in front on the tree, and that is the leader's den. She is safe and protected in the hole-free, wooden log. LeafClan's most popular hunting and training places drop at the Place of Many Pine Trees (mostly pine trees are in LeafClan's Forest), Trickling River (comes down through their territory from the pool in their camp), and the Destinystone Clearing (named after the Destinystone, since it is so close to it.) LeafClan eats voles, mice, squirrels, birds, and rarely fish and rabbit, since they don't find many fish in their pool. The warriors' den is actually a long tunnel below the pool; probably the most private spot in camp. Often the warriors that sleep directly under the pool wake up with wet fur, but they don't mind because LeafClan has the sleek fur that's meant to get wet; really this Clan does likes water. Like in SandClan, the younger warriors often sleep with the senior warriors, unlike FireClan's divided ways. The medicine den is the driest spot in the moist camp...behind the Hightree. The herbs aren't as well-protected in the open space, of course, but some fungi shelves grow out from behind the huge pine tree, and the herbs are stored there. The medicine cat and her apprentice, if she has one, sleep in front of the herbs, always ready to protect them if another Clan attacks and tries to steal the precious lifesavers. The apprentices' den is found in a large clump of nice and soft heather, much to the young cats' liking for their "aching" legs after a long day of training. Some of the elders even ask why they didn't get that to sleep in! Instead, a natural rock formation mess-up caused two rocks to turn into caves, double-caves really, and the nursery is on the left cave while the elders are on the right. The usual fur color for LeafClan cats are white, brown, gray or black tabbies. The eye colors are amber, green, or blue, all in pale colors.

_**Leader, **_**Froststar- **pretty white she-cat with blue eyes. **(Mate- Deceased [unknown], Kits- Unknown, Kin- Blazingfur [brother], Warrior Name: Frostflower, Lives: 7)**

_**Deputy, **_**Raggedwater- **fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with ripple-like "waves" of brown streaks in her pelt and green eyes. **(Mate- Gorsepelt, Kits- None, Kin- Grayeyes and Flamesmoke [parents], Apprentice: Cloudpaw)**

_**Medicine Cat, **_**Everheart- **mysterious dark gray she-cat with nimble paws and dark blue eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Gorsepelt [brother] and Heathernose [younger sister from another litter], Apprentice: Morningsun)**

_**Medicine Cat Apprentice, **_**Morningsun-** brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Hailstorm [older brother who retired early], Mentor: Everheart)**

_**Senior Warriors, **_**Blazingfur-**ginger tom with amber eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Froststar [sister], Apprentice: Mosspaw)**

**Gorsepelt- **gray-and-white tom with green eyes. **(Mate- Raggedwater, Kits- None, Kin- Everheart [sister] and Heathernose [younger sister from another litter])**

_**Warriors, **_**Heathernose- **pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Everheart [older sister from another litter] and Gorsepelt [older brother from another litter], Apprentice: Emberpaw)**

**Windleap- **wiry brown she-cat with amber eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Emeraldsilver [sister])**

**Emeraldsilver- **gray she-cat with green eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Windleap [sister])**

**Leapingfoot- **cream-colored dark brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes and ginger feet. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Baybreeze [brother])**

**Baybreeze- **handsome brown tom with blue-flecked amber eyes. **(Mate- Raincloud, Kits- Finchkit, Featherkit, Warmkit, and Redkit, Kin- Leapingfoot [sister])**

**Spiritsong- **silver-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Foxpaw [deceased sister, died from being hit by a monster])**

_**Apprentices, **_**Cloudpaw(flower)- **pure-white she-cat with green eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Mosspaw and Emberpaw [siblings], Mentor: Raggedwater)**

**Mosspaw(patch)- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green-flecked amber eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Cloudpaw and Emberpaw [siblings], Mentor: Blazingfur)**

**Emberpaw(claw)- **brown tabby tom with amber eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Cloudpaw and Mosspaw [siblings], Mentor: Heathernose)**

_**Queens, **_**Raincloud- **gray-flecked she-cat with yellow eyes. **(Mate- Baybreeze, Kits- Finchkit, Featherkit, Warmkit, and Redkit, Kin- Speckled-ears [grandmother])**

_**Kits, **_**Finchkit- **white she-kit with pale blue eyes. **(Mother- Raincloud, Father- Baybreeze, Great-grandmother- Speckled-ears, Uncles- None, Aunt- Leapingfoot, Cousins- None, Siblings- Featherkit, Warmkit, and Redkit, Warrior Name: Finchdream)**

**Featherkit- **black tom with amber eyes. **(Mother- Raincloud, Father- Baybreeze, Great-grandmother- Speckled-ears, Uncles- None, Aunt- Leapingfoot, Cousins- None, Siblings- Finchkit, Warmkit, and Redkit, Warrior Name: Featherecho)**

**Warmkit- **cuddly creamy brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes. **(Mother- Raincloud, Father- Baybreeze, Great-grandmother- Speckled-ears, Uncles- None, Aunt- Leapingfoot, Cousins- None, Siblings- Finchkit, Featherkit, and Redkit, Warrior Name: Warmheart)**

**Redkit- **dark reddish-ginger tom with green eyes. **(Mother- Raincloud, Father- Baybreeze, Great-grandmother- Speckled-ears, Uncles- None, Aunt- Leapingfoot, Cousins- None, Siblings- Finchkit, Featherkit, and Warmkit, Warrior Name: Redblaze)**

_**Elders, **_**Grayeyes- **old gray tomcat with gray eyes. **(Mate- Flamesmoke, Kits- Raggedwater [daughter], Kin- Unknown)**

**Hailstorm- **dark gray tom with lighter gray flecks and green eyes, retired early due to bad battle wound. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Morningsun [sister])**

**Flamesmoke- **ginger she-cat with a black face and one gray circle around her left eye, amber eyes, deaf. **(Mate- Grayeyes, Kits- Raggedwater [daughter], Kin- Unknown)**

**Speckled-ears- **pale tabby she-cat with gray-spotted ears and amber eyes. **(Mate- Unknown, Kits- Unknown, Kin- Raincloud [granddaughter], Finchkit, Featherkit, Warmkit, and Redkit [great-grandkits])**

SquirrelClan

So, now we reach SquirrelClan, the cheerful yet shadowed. Push the bushes aside, there, and now you see SquirrelClan's camp. It's just a clearing with a big tree in the middle, right? Right. Well, this is where the cats of this Clan shelter. It's the hugest tree of all the forest, including all of the other Clans' territory. When the Clan leader calls a meeting, the cats gather right at the base of the three, where a boulder is. The leader simply jumps on top of the boulder, called the Smallboulder, when he needs to call Clan meetings, and when he's done, goes back into his den behind the boulder, which is a small cave hollowed out in the rocky platform. SquirrelClan's three main hunting and training places are The Shadowed Forest, Squirrel Valley, and the Pelt-den Twoleg Clearing. (This is a great late leaf-fall and leaf-bare place to go, since the Twolegs occupy this space in newleaf, greenleaf, and early to mid-leaf-fall.) SquirrelClan, of course, eats squirrels and many birds, whatever they can find in, on, or below the trees, and their diet also includes the rare mouse. They have their Fresh-kill pile right next to the tree. The warriors sleep on the lowest branch in the tree, directly across from the queens and older kits. Luckily, the branches on this special, unidentified tree are nice, wide, and long both ways, giving hopefully enough room for the younger warriors. Yes, the senior warriors may make their nests up higher on the next branch if they'd like. The reason the warriors are the lowest is that way, if there's a raid on the camp one night, the warriors are ready to go instantly first, by just jumping down and going to the nearest enemy warrior. Across from them you find most of the queens and kits. You see, say a queen called Squirrelheart was going to have kits. There's a special, safe bramble den for expecting queens and queens with young kits. So, Squirrelheart has her kits, and they turn four moons. The branch across from the warriors is for the queens and older kits, ranging from 4-6 moons, while kits ages 1-3 moons stay in the bramble den. Basically, this is all just so the kits and expecting queens don't fall from the branch and possibly kill themselves. The medicine "branch" (SquirrelClan cats do call things "branch" instead of "den." For example: Warriors' branch, apprentices' branch...) is just above the senior warriors' branch, and close to the apprentices' branch. That way, all of the herbs are kept safe and sound, away from intruding, trampling warriors. The apprentices sleep on a branch a bit higher than the warriors, surprisingly. Many cats worriedly think that the young cats could fall off, but others think that they are less needed then the warriors, so that's why they're not as close to the ground. Last but not least, the elders sleep on the highest branch, probably to be honored by their Clan for sleeping on the top. The cats' fur colors usually are ginger, white, gray or brown, somsometimes black, and their eye colors can be green, amber, or blue.

_**Leader, **_**Dovestar- **gray tom with a white belly and paws, blue eyes. **(Mate-Cherrystripe, Kits- Racoonkit, Breezekit, and Volekit, Kin- Badgerfeather [father], Warrior Name: Dovebelly, Lives: 9, Apprentice: Milkpaw)**

_**Deputy, **_**Creamshimmer- **creamy brown she-cat with shimmering blue eyes. **(Mate-None, Kits-None, Kin- Swallowdawn and Kestrelflame [siblings], Smokekit [nephew], Apprentice: Daypaw)**

_**Medicine Cat, **_**Pouncesnow- **energetic ginger-and-white tom with an all-white tail and pale blue eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Foxbliss [mother], Cherrystripe [aunt], Racoonkit, Breezekit, and Volekit [cousins], Apprentice: Orangepaw)**

_**Medicine Cat Apprentice, **_**Orangepaw(fog)- **very young ginger she-cat with one clouded, misty-gray blind eye and one liquid orange eye. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Bloodpaw and Flowerpaw [siblings], Tawnyfoot [mother], Mentor: Pouncesnow)**

_**Senior Warriors, **_**Foxbliss- **bright ginger she-cat with green eyes. **(Mate- Unknown, Kits- Pouncesnow, Kin- Cherrystripe [sister], Racoonkit, Breezekit, and Volekit [nephews], Apprentice: Bloodpaw)**

**Tawnyfoot- **light brown she-cat with tawny paws and amber eyes. **(Mate- Unknown, Kits- Orangepaw, Bloodpaw, and Flowerpaw, Kin- Unknown)**

**Dapplefur- **tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. **(Mate- Unknown, Kits- Heavyspring and Briarspirit from first litter, and Milkpaw and Daypaw from second litter, Kin- Unknown)**

_**Warriors, **_**Swallowdawn- **dark brown tabby she-cat with light amber eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Creamshimmer and Kestrelflame [siblings], Smokekit [nephew])**

**Kestrelflame- **brown tabby tom with fire-colored eyes. **(Mate- Pondclaw, Kits- Smokekit, Kin- Creamshimmer and Swallowdawn [siblings], Apprentice: Flowerpaw)**

**Heavyspring- **thick dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. **(Mate- Copperwing, Kits- None, Kin- Dapplefur [mother], Briarspirit [sister from same litter], Milkpaw and Daypaw [sisters from a different litter])**

**Briarspirit- **solid brown she-cat with misty blue eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Dapplefur [mother], Heavyspring [brother from same litter], Milkpaw and Daypaw [sisters from a different litter])**

_**Apprentices, **_**Milkpaw(lily)- **creamy white she-cat with pale blue eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Dapplefur [mother], Daypaw [sister from same litter], Heavyspring and Briarspirit [siblings from different litter], Mentor: Dovestar)**

**Daypaw(pool)- **light brown tabby she-cat with dark, pool-blue eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Dapplefur [mother], Milkpaw [sister from same litter], Heavyspring and Briarspirit [siblings from different litter], Mentor: Creamshimmer)**

**Bloodpaw(pool)- **black tom with unwavering dark amber eyes. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Tawnyfoot [mother], Orangepaw and Flowerpaw [sisters], Mentor: Foxbliss)**

**Flowerpaw(moth)- **light brown she-cat with green eyes still flecked with blue from her kithood. **(Mate- None, Kits- None, Kin- Tawnyfoot [mother], Orangepaw and Bloodpaw [siblings], Mentor: Kestrelflame)**

_**Queens, **_**Cherrystripe- **white she-cat with ginger, reddish-tabby stripes and greenish-amber eyes. **(Mate- Dovestar, Kits- Racoonkit, Breezekit, and Volekit, Kin- Foxbliss [sister])**

**Pondclaw- **fierce dark brown she-cat flecked with gray streaks and marshy, blue-green colored eyes. **(Mate- Kestrelflame, Kits- Smokekit, Kin- Copperwing [sister])**

**Copperwing- **beautifulcopper-colored light brown she-cat with shining fur and gleaming copper and amber mixed eyes. **(Mate- Heavyspring, Kits- None [expecting], Kin- Pondclaw [sister])**

_**Kits, **_**Racoonkit- **fluffy dark gray tabby tom with a white face and black "racoon mask" around his eyes, and blue eyes. **(Mother- Cherrystripe, Father- Dovestar, Uncles- Unknown, Aunts- Foxbliss, Cousins- Pouncesnow, Siblings- Breezekit and Volekit, Warrior Name: ?)**

**Breezekit- **pale gray tom with light blue eyes. **(Mother- Cherrystripe, Father- Dovestar, Uncles- Unknown, Aunts- Foxbliss, Cousins- Pouncesnow, Siblings- Racoonkit and Volekit, Warrior Name: Breezebelly [after his father])**

**Volekit- **brown tom with ginger patches and amber-blue eyes. **(Mother- Cherrystripe, Father- Dovestar, Uncles- Unknown, Aunts- Foxbliss, Cousins- Pouncesnow, Siblings- Racoonkit and Breezekit, Warrior Name: Volepond [after Pondclaw because of her death at his and Breezekit's warrior ceremony)**

**Smokekit- **dark gray tom with dark blue eyes. **(Mother- Pondclaw, Father- Kestrelflame, Uncles- Heavyspring, Aunts- Copperwing, Dawnshimmer, and Swallowdawn, Cousins- None yet, Siblings- All deceased, Warrior Name: Smokebreeze)**

_**Elders, **_**Badgerfeather- **grumpy old black-and-white tom with amber eyes. **(Mate- Unknown, Kits- Dovestar, Kin- Racoonkit, Breezekit, and Volekit [grandsons])**

Loners/Rogues/Kittypets

**Comet- **brown tom with black paws and a white patch on his chest, loner

**Smoky- **young and energetic smoke-gray tom with cloudy patches, loner

**Scar- **ginger tom with a long scar from his left ear to his back right leg, rogue

**Blizzard- **long-haired, pure-white rogue she-cat

**Honeycomb- **creamy, honey-colored brown tabby kittypet she-cat

**Mr. Claws- **clawless fat tabby tom, kittypet

* * *

**Again, enjoy. The prologue, and maybe first chapter, should be up tomorrow. Depends how I feel XP**

**-Mossy**


	2. Prologue

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm surprised you guys liked it even after the mouthful of an allegiances. But yeah, if you read any of my other stories, you may recognize some of the same names, and that's because... well... I don't know. And also please know that several of these names aren't mine. **

**So, you've most likely realized that these four Clans are named after Firestar, Sandstorm, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight :P**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_"Where is Firestar?" a whiny voice _complained. The she-cat beside the speaker, a brown tabby she-cat, replied with a soothing voice, "He'll be here, Sandstar. You know that he's very busy keeping FireClan under control, just as we are with our own Clans."

Sandstar _mrrrowed _in annoyance. "I know, Leafstar. He's just always late. Right, Squirrelstar?"

A bright ginger she-cat with a white paw, who had been keeping watch from the cave the three she-cats were sheltering in, whipped around, startled, and absentmindly replied, "Uh...I don't know."

Sandstar shook her head again, then straightened when she heard Squirrelstar's gleeful mew, "He's here!"

Sandstar, Leafstar, and Squirrelstar backed away to let Firestar in. His flame-colored pelt was like a fire to keep the cats warm and light the cave so they could see their surroundings. His fur was practically glowing. Being the only tom of the group of leaders, he was very well-respected among the newly-born Clans.

"Greetings, fellow leaders." The FireClan leader's deep voice cut into the she-cats' thoughts. Sandstar and Squirrelstar nodded back their hellos, but Leafstar was behind the other three cats, shifting her paws nervously.

"Are you sure we should do this so early?" she asked, her amber eyes clouded. Sandstar raised her hackles until they couldn't be rasied any more.

"Of course we should!" she burst out. "Why shouldn't we?" her pale ginger fur eventually returned to its usual sleek appearance.

Firestar ignored them and continued on. "These kits haven't been born yet, but all four of them have a great destiny to come."

Squirrelstar nodded and asked, "What will their powers be?"

The great ginger tom lifted his head and replied, "Amazing hearing is one. The kit this will be given to will have the ability to focus her ears in on something that she must be able to see, and will hear exactly what is going on in that spot, though she won't be able to picture it in her mind. This power will be given to Songkit, the daughter of Fishleap and Eaglewing. All three of them are yet to come." He pasued, then nodded to Sandstar. "Go on."

Sandstar swallowed. "I guess we decide the powers...? I give the power of great sight to Fleakit, the son of Jaggedlightning and Cloudchase. He will stare at a certain spot in the forest, and see what is going on, though he won't be able to hear it. He won't be deaf, though." Every cat turned to Leafstar.

"Okay..." The brown tabby she-cat thought for a moment, then licked a delicate white paw and decided, "The power of tireless energy, fighting, and hunting will be given to Warmkit, the daughter of Raincloud and Baybreeze. She will be able to continue to fight, hunt, run, whatever she needs to do and will never get tired, and though she will be able to sleep, she'll just be restless." Now every cats' eyes were fixed on Squirrelstar.

She lifted her head and spoke her words loud and clearly: "I give the power of amazing sense of smell, in which he will be able to sniff things out easily and know where a few or just one cat is, to Smokekit, son of Pondclaw and Kestrelflame."

Together, the four leaders looked up to the stars, perhaps at the future kits.

"Songkit," Firestar murmured.

"Fleakit," Sandstar meowed.

"Warmkit," Leafstar purred.

"Smokekit," Squirrelstar added.

"May BrightClan light your paths."

* * *

**Okay, there's the prologue. Since it's so short and I usually put that with the allegiances (but the allegiances were longer than most chapters XD) I may also post the first chapter today. Tell me what you think!**

**-Mossy**

**P.S. This story is OLD. The first few chapters are not exactly the best work ever, I'm warning you.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully you guys will like it. Again I remind you, these first few chapters are old, and definitely not my modern best work. **

**-Mossy**

* * *

_"Pointedkit, stop it!" Songkit muttered. "I'm _trying to sleep." Once again, her brother nudged her. "What is it?!" she burst out.

The tortoiseshell kit rolled out of her nest then stood up to meet Pointedkit's blue gaze. A teasing look was in his eyes.

He leaned over to whisper in her ears, "I have to tell you something important." Songkit's fur pricked with excitement, but then she narrowed her eyes.

"Is Robinstar going to make us app-" she was interrupted by Pointedkit.

"Berrypaw and Songkit climbing up the tree, P-U-R-R-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes mates, then comes kits in the nur-ser-y."

Songkit hissed and pawed her brother away. "Why Berrypaw? First of all, he's the _medicine cat _apprentice, and second of all, I don't even know what he looks like! He's just been described to me! Why him? Humph!"

"Hush." Sweet smells engulfed Songkit's nose, and she turned to see she and Pointedkit's mother, Fishleap, stirring. "The other kits and queens are still sleeping." She swept her tail once over her daughter's mouth, then her son's. "I'll be just outside. Be good, and stay adorable."

"We will!" Songkit mewed back, but perhaps just a bit too loudly. Fishleap had already climbed up the steep, towering slope that led up to the camp, which was above them. The nursery was an old abandoned rabbit hole, and Songkit, only one moon old, longed to go up, emerge out of the hole, and see what was outside. "No," Fishleap had said. "Not until you're two moons."

Songkit clawed at the moss in the nest she, her mother, and Pointedkit shared. She looked around the nursery, realizing that her loud voice had woken someone. A tiny tail stirred, and Songkit saw that the youngest of all the kits, Fallingkit, had awakened. Light blue eyes were opened as the tiny white kit pushed past her brother, Shadowkit, and her sister, Waterkit. Being only a quarter-moon old, she hardly said anything yet.

"H-hi...?" Fallingkit stammered, as she looked up at Songkit and Pointedkit. Suddenly tiny claws dug into Songkit's shoulders and pulled her back. She whipped around to see Darkkit staring at her with his magnificent big blue eyes, which were starting to mellow into a deep, dark, amber.

"Hi, Songkit," Darkkit's scent wreatwreathed around her, and she couldn't help but purr in amusement.

Darkkit had always been the hilarious one of the group. Being a whole half-moon old, he and his brother, Clingingkit, were due to become apprentices only a half-moon after Songkit and Pointedkit were. Out of all the kits (Songkit, Pointedkit, Clingingkit, Darkkit, Shadowkit, Waterkit, and Fallingkit, plus more on the way), her cousin Darkkit was definitely the best tom. Probably Pointedkit would take the prize for the least best.

Above them, the Clan was beginning to wake up. Songkit could hear the FireClan deputy, Hollynose's, voice as she organized patrols.

The pitter-patter of feet not too much bigger than the kits' sounded directly above the rabbit hole was probably Berrypaw and Wingpaw playing around. Even though Berrypaw was training to become a medicine cat, he still had fun with his sister at times. Songkit longed to become an apprentice and join poor, lonely, Wingpaw in the apprentices' den. She was the only apprentice at the moment, and the way the queens described her, she seemed pretty nice. Then with a pang of sadness Songkit realized that Wingpaw would probably have become a warrior by the time she and Pointedkit moved up to the apprentice position.

She turned back to see if any other kits or queens were awake yet. Heronflight lay in her nest, her chest rising and falling slowly to show that she was still asleep. No kits were beside her yet; she was still expecting her mate Giraffeear's. Songkit claimed that she could remember when Heronflight moved into the nursery, but she couldn't. The gray-and-white queen had decided to retire from her warrior duties the day she and Pointedkit were born.

Songkit turned her head to face Waterfall. She knew all the family tree stuff, and had just recently found out that the blue-gray she-cat was Hollynose's sister. The breeze stirred the asleep queen as Songkit thought, _Lucky Clingingkit and Darkkit! They're related to the deputy! _Then she puffed out her chest. _But my Uncle Falconeye is the deputy's sister's mate! _Currently, all of the kits in ther nursery were all related...they were cousins. Even better, Songkit's father Eaglewing was Robin_star_'s brother! Her pelt pricked at the thought of being kin with the Clan leader. Maybe she'd be her deputy someday. Or Hollynose's.

"Songkit! _Songkit_!" Pointedkit's voice snapped Songkit out of her dreamy thoughts. She turned to see her brother's already patchy and rough (from playing around roughly) brown tabby pelt fluffed up to make him look twice his size. His eyes burned with annoyance and frustration, and his nostrils were flared. Best of all, Pointedkit's still short and stubby claws were unsheathed to make him look like he was about to attack her.

Songkit chuckled. "You look like an extra-grumpy elder!" Pointedkit growled and shook his head. He then flicked his tail toward Hawkswoop's nest. "Check out how Shadowkit's laying."

She turned to see that the dark gray kit was on his back, his belly rising and falling with each breath. His two front paws were on top of his chest, and his back paws were stretched out, while the funniest thing was that his tongue lolled out of his mouth like a dog's. "He's such a goofball!" Songkit exclaimed.

Fallingkit, who they had ignored the whole time, had been trying to nudge Waterkit awake. The silver tabby lay on her side. Her breathing must have been very faint because Songkit harly saw the rise and fall of her chest. Wait...why _didn't _she?

The white kit huffed with frustration and pushed even harder on her sister. Waterkit's eyelids fell open. They were dull and glassy. Songkit's eyes widened. Hadn't she seen another pair of eyes like this? Instantly she flashed back to just a quarter-moon ago, when the elder Briarfur died. Songkit had poked her head out of the nursery the day of Shadowkit, Waterkit, and Fallingkit's birth to see a limp brown tabby body laying in the clearing. The dead cat's eyes had seemed to stare at her, eyes blank as the sky. _Is Waterkit _dead_?_

Songkit didn't even bother to whisper her thoughts to her brother, just rushed over to Hawkswoop, pushing past Fallingkit on the way. "Hey!" she exclaimed. Songkit ignored her and nudged the sleeping brown queen.

"Hmmm?" Hawkswoop slowly opened her eyes to reveal them to be an ice-blue. Being Fishleap's sister, the two she-cats looked a lot alike, and were more close to each other than they were to their brother, Blazefire.

"Waterkit's eyes..." Hawkswoop was instantly up and moving before her niece could finish. Songkit swerved to face her. The spotted queen was standing over her daughter, gently placing a paw over her chest. Hawkswoop's eyes flashed from Fallingkit to Songkit to Waterkit; then her nose turned the palest pink that Songkit had ever seen. Fallingkit stepped back as her mother's ears started to pale. Then Hawkswoop bent down as buried her nose into Waterkit's fur. "It's all my fault!" The distressed warrior cried. "All my fault! I knew I should've taken her to Blazefire earlier...she was acting so sickly...she wouldn't eat...and now she'll never get to become a warrior, and find the joys of raising kits of her own and having a loving mate. Never will she."

Songkit placed her nose into Waterkit's thin pelt and gasped. Her fur was cold, not warm like a kit sleeping against her mother and her littermates would be. _She's...dead. _Songkit hated to think it, let alone say it. Pointedkit and Darkkit raced up, while Fallingkit took a step closer. Now every cat in the nursery was awake. Heronflight heaved herself out of her nest, felt for Waterkit's heartbeat, then shook her head sadly. "Hawkswoop, I don't know what to say..."

Shadowkit was almost sat on by Hawkswoop, and rolled out of the nest just in time. His blue eyes were huge and scared, so Songkit went to snuggle up against him. "It's okay, Shadowkit. It's just that you sister's..."

"Gone?" Shadowkit whimpered, his voice just barely a whisper. "I, uh, guess that's a way to put it...gone."

The last two cats to wake were Waterfall and Clingingkit. Clingingkit let out a long, thin, wail. His mother pressed up against him, her eyes horrified. Waterkit had been named after Waterfall, for BrightClan knows why. Hawkswoop wouldn't reveal what great thing her denmate had done to deserve a cat named after her.

Instantly, after Clingingkit's wail, cats, or _toms_, poured through the entrance. First Blazefire and Berrypaw, then Eaglewing, Falconeye, Giraffeear, and Stonesong...all the fathers.

"Are the kits coming?" Giraffeear asked briskly, his golden eyes showing worry.

"Are Songkit and Pointedkit okay?" Eaglewing pushed through the crowd.

"I think Clingingkit and Darkkit are." That was Falconeye.

"Hawkswoop, what's wrong?" Stonesong. He padded up to the front of the group of cats and stood beside his mate. Being the youngest mother and father, they tried to model for Heronflight and Giraffeear. Or at least that's what Songkit thought. She nudged Shadowkit to go stand at his father's paws as Hawkswoop explained. "And now she's dead," She finished, her voice cracking in grief.

Blazefire turned to Giraffear and Eaglewing, surprisingly calm. "No, not yet, and yes, they're fine." He answered for them. The ginger medicine cat turned to his apprentice. "Berrypaw, go fetch some poppy seeds, thyme, lavender, and anything else you can find that'll help keep Waterkit's family calm."

This was the first time that Songkit had seen Berrypaw. His creamy pelt's tabby stripes rippled as he slithered up, out of the hole and into the above-ground camp. Then the tortoiseshell she-kit turned back to Hawkswoop, Stonesong, Shadowkit, Fallingkit, and Waterkit. Were there more deaths yet to come?

* * *

**There you go, first chapter. A bit exaggerated, hm? Death in the first chapter... twenty herbs to keep cats calm...**

**Giraffeear XD**

**-Mossy**


	4. Chapter 2

**Here is the next prewritten chapter. **

**And thanks for the reviews! **

**-Mossy**

* * *

_"Now can I try to fish?" _Fleakit was impatient. He had been playing "Warriors" with his sister Flyingkit long enough. She always got to be the leader, and guess who Fleakit was? A kit, so he remained himself in the game. "Come on, Flyingkit, I want to try! I've seen Cloudchase do it before! It looks easy!" His round blue-green eyes widened as he gazed at the trickling creek.

A few warriors were fishing there. One dark gray tomcat narrowed his eyes down to tiny slits, then shot his paw into the freezing water. He brought back out many tiny, wiggling minnows, a few stuck on each claw. "Great catch, Stormcloud!" an elder praised to senior warrior. "That'll make a good lunch for myself and my denmates."

"Ah-EM!" Fleakit whipped around to see Flyingkit staring at him, her eyes looking angry. Fleakit suddenly noticed that one pale blue eye was cloudy. "What's wrong with-"

But Flyingkit interrupted him. "That's Flying_star _to you!" She flicked her tail at his ear.

Fleakit growled, feeling challenge seeping into him. "Excuse me, but _I'll _be the SandClan leader someday! What about Fleastar? That sounds better than Flyingstar any day!"

His sister scowled at him, but Fleakit was used to it. He and his sister always argued over such tiny things, even though leadership didn't seem like such a tiny thing at all to Fleakit.

"You can _both _be leaders of SandClan one day." A smooth, rippling voice caused Fleakit to spin around toward the nursery. His mother, Jaggedlightning, was appraoching them on soft, milky-warm paws. Her yellow eyes glowed in pride. "Whichever one of you is leader first will chose the other as their deputy. How does that sound?" Fleakit narrowed his eyes. Was she teasing? _I will be SandClan's leader someday, and I mean it! I'll go first, then choose Flyingkit as my deputy! How does that sound, Mother?_

The "flea-sized" pale gray kit had a feeling that cats were approaching him from behind. One-moon-old Fleakit spun around once again to see Shyfawn and Furledbracken's litter, Ashkit, Icekit, and Pricklekit. "What about us?" Spiky-furred Pricklekit asked, his tiny blue eyes wide. Today, Pricklekit seemed even more prickly than usual, and not just in the fur. Even though he was the youngest of the litter, he always said witty remarks to his brothers instead of looking up at the other, half-moon older kits and asking questions. Icekit, the quiet kit, didn't say anything. Ashkit, the "leader" of the group, muttered, "Maybe when Flyingkit or Fleakit gets to be leader, I can be their deputy." They obviously hadn't heard what Jaggedlightning had said.

The black-and-white queen purred. "Oh, you five, you're always fighting over leadership when you're not even that far into your little lives yet. I'm sure Cloudchase would let you fish now..."

Great BrightClan, was Jaggedlightning great at either changing the subject or distracting the younger kits from something. Ashkit and his brothers raced over to the creek. Fleakit and Flyingkit followed more slowly. "It's amazing how we don't have to go outside camp to hunt!" he exclaimed. Flyingkit just nodded grimly. She blinked her cloudy left eye a few times, then raced onward. _What's wrong with that eye?_

He continued to pad up to the creek after his sister until he was standing at the rocky shore. Fleakit dug his stubby claws into the wet sand. He looked to his left to see that he was next to Icekit, and to his right to see that he was standing beside his father. Fleakit purred as Cloudchase pulled out a great big carp. "How do you do that?" The kit asked the gray-and-white warrior, amazed.

"It's all part of concentration and skill," Cloudchase explained. He took his eyes away from the creek and focused on his son. "It's amazing when you realize that you've got it. You just feel so...so much more like a warrior."

Fleakit nodded then dipped his paw in the water. He winced at the frigid liquid, and took his paw out instantly. He hissed in annoyance after rubbing his paw on the sand to get it warm again...now sand was covering his paws, each grain having a place to be. Fleakit growled and licked the sand off, then spat it out in the water. Cloudchase frowned at his behavior but didn't say anything. His eyes were glinting in amusement and disapproval.

"Look, Cloudchase! Look, Fleakit!" Fleakit and Cloudchase turned to see Flyingkit with her paw held up, claws unsheathed, to reveal tiny minnows squirming around her paw. The holder of the fish counted them, then smiled. "There's five minnows, so all five of us kits can have one!"

Fleakit shook his head. "One minnow isn't enough to feed-" Cloudchase interrupted him a stern look on his face. "That's very nice of you to share, my little flying bird." He purred. "Go on, get the other kits." He turned back to the creek.

Icekit was already investigating one minnow after it jumped off of Flyingkit's paw. He put his paws on top of it without speaking, then nipped it. When the white kit backed away from the tiny creature, it was still. Icekit squealed with delight and swallowed it whole. He pelted over to Shyfawn, who was chatting with Halfmoon. "Shyfawn! I ate my first minnow!"

Now Ashkit and Pricklekit, who had been called over by Flyingkit, each had their own minnow. Ashkit gulped it down, not even letting in touch his tongue. "I could feel it wriggle and squirm down my throat!" The gray tom-kit exclaimed. "I ate it when it was still alive." Fleakit shivered and watched Pricklekit.

The brown tabby was gently poking his minnow with an outstretched paw every now and then. He finally sliced it in half and ate first one piece, then the other. He took a while to let his taste buds investigate it, then swallowed. "I like the...the..."

"Minnow," Flyingkit said, puffing out her chest as she and Fleakit watched Pricklekit run over to where his mother and siblings were. "How do you like that?" She turned to Fleakit, eyes gleaming. Fleakit shrugged, killed his minnow, then swallowed it.

"Can I ask you something?" he finally blurted it out. Fleakit had been dying to know what was wrong with her cloudy eye since he had just noticed it a few moments ago. Before today they always seemed like just the perfect pure blue...

Flyingkit nodded. "Sure." she replied, which snapped Fleakit out of his thoughts. He waited while she swallowed her minnow then he led her into their favorite secret hiding spot: behind a clump of reeds near the camp entrance. "What's wrong with your eye?" he burst out again. Flyingkit blinked in confusion. Fleakit couldn't bear to see the clouds in the blue around her left pupil. "I mean, your left eye looks cloudy to me..."

She looked at her paws. "Oh, I thought no one else would notice..." Flyingkit trailed off, then looked back up at her brother. She had her left eye closed. "Er..." She turned around and padded off. "I'm going to go visit, or, hang out with...Birdwind."

Fleakit didn't know what was wrong with her, or her left eye. But what he knew was that Flyingkit _had _been acting weird lately, and that she preferred hanging around Birdwind rather than the full medicine cat, Swoopingeagle. The dark tom just seemed too scary to her. Fleakit snuck out from behind the reeds and couched behind a rock that was within earshot of the medicine "den."

Birdwind had been sorting herbs, and now the medicine cat apprentice was listening intently to Flyingkit. Fleakit pricked his ears, ready to listen to their conversation. "Birdwind, can other cats _tell _that my left eye is blind? My brother said that-" But Fleakit didn't listen to any more. He couldn't believe his ears! Flyingkit was blind in one eye! Did Jaggedlightning or Cloudchase know? Did Snowstar or Swoopingeagle know? Had every cat in all the Clans known but him? Fleakit's fur pricked, and he raced to the nursery.

He reached the nursery on record time. Jaggedlightning was sitting with Cloudchase, talking and purring as they groomed each other under the shade of the rock ledge. The elders, Dawnriver and Halfmoon, who probably would have overheard from next door, were sharing a small finch by the fresh-kill pile. "Jaggedlightning! Cloudchase! I have to tell you something!" His mother looked up from washing Cloudchase's ear and rumbled, "What is it, my little flea?"

Fleakit drew in a deep breath then spilled out, "Did you two know? Did every cat in all of the Clans know but me? Did you? Did you?"

Cloudchase chuckled, then turned serious when he saw his son's face. "Know what, Fleakit?"

"That Flyingkit's blind in one eye!"

* * *

**Lol, I really hate the names in this Clan.**

**-Mossy**


	5. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three. Sorry for the wait.**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_Splash! Crack! Splash! Crack! Warmkit forced _herself to peel open one eye with a lazy paw. Her surroundings fell out around her: the warm sunshine coming from the mid-greenleaf sun, which streamed through the entrance, the cold darkness of the cave. Warmkit unsheathed her claws for a moment and scraped her claws against the hard stone. She got up, pushed past Featherkit, and stretched her legs.

She padded up to the entrance of the den and turned to see the senior warrior Gorsepelt dipping his paw in the pool, then pulling it back out with a trout, which made the splash sound, and then he bit the trout's backbone to kill it, which was the crack sound. Warmkit longed to go outside and look closer, but she wasn't allowed to go out of the nursery until all of her littermates were awake. She turned to see if they were...

...But no. Finchkit, Featherkit, and Redkit were still sound asleep. Warmkit sighed in annoyance, narrowing her slowly ambering eyes to tiny slits. She felt restless today. Maybe just one step..."AH-HA! Got you!" Ouch! Warmkit turned to glare at her brother. Featherkit was awake, and he was digging his claws into her spine...at least, it felt that way.

Warmkit shrugged him off and growled, "Stop it. You'll wake the other t-" Okay, never mind. Finchkit, the oldest, and bossiest, was awake. Redkit, the youngest, and most shy, was awake. Uh-oh. Bossy Finchkit.

"Oh, so you want an extra-early game of warriors?" Finchkit asked, circling her siblings. "Okay. I'm Finchstar, Featherclaw's my deputy, and..." The white she-kit turned to stare at the younger two of the litter. "You can be the medicine cat, Warmleaf, and Redpaw, you're my apprentice."

"Redpaw" frowned. "Can I just be a warrior already? Or at least have a full name?" "Finchstar" shook her head. "No."

"Warmleaf" felt a big paw beside her, and she looked down to see a speckled gray paw. "Raincloud!" Warmkit spun around, happiness sparking in her pelt. "Now can I go out and watch Gorsepelt fish?" She ran up to the front of the cave, but frowned as she watched Gorsepelt walk away from the water, about five trout in his mouth. He dropped it in the fresh-kill pile, then looked up at the deputy Raggedwater. He purred and rubbed up against her. They must be mates, Warmkit realized as he murmured. "That's all I could find in the pool. It's highly unusual for trout to come in from the creek. That's where they must have came from." Raggedwater nodded, then broke away from him, going over to stand beside Hightree to organize patrols. "Gorsepelt, you lead a hutning patrol with Heathernose, Windleap, and Emeraldsilver..."

"So, what are my four precious kits playing?" The gray queen purred. Redkit muttered, "Stupid ol' Finchstar won't let me be a warrior." Raincloud ignored him and continued on, "Okay, you may go outside and-"

But Warmkit didn't hear the rest. "Maybe I'll find herbs by the pool!" she cried as she and her littermates raced out of the cave, still in the game. Finchkit pushed ahead of her, puffing out her chest as she reached the pool. Raincloud went after them, picking up "Featherclaw" by the scruff of his neck as he slipped on the wet shore and almost fell in.

"All cats of LeafClan!" Finchkit cried as she reached the small, kit-sized smooth stone beside the pool, "Come to hear the news!" Raggedwater and Gorsepelt purred from nearby, before he padded off with his patrol. Featherkit sat beside her, puffing out his chest, and Warmkit on the other side, grinning. Redkit sat in front of them, sulking with dark eyes. Warmkit hardly noticed him, though, and scratched a leaf, impatient. Finally Finchkit started once she was sure that "every cat in the Clan was gathered beneath her."

She cleared her throat, then said, as wisely as she probably could, "Redpaw would like to switch from his warrior-training with me to become a medicine cat with Warmleaf." Redkit's eyes widened and quickly he shook his head, then burst out, "I'd rather train with Finchstar then be a dumb old medicine cat!" The sulky look returned to his face once again.

Finchkit hissed and replied, "No. You will be a medicine cat." She flicked her tail, then began to slip off the stone before Warmkit, her brothers, or Raincloud could do anything. Raincloud began to dive for her, but instead she was already swinging in the jaws of a handsome chocolate-brown tabby. "T-thank you, Baybreeze..." His mate stammered, stepping up to him, still stunned by the look in her eyes, Warmkit could tell. She was greeted by a muffled sound.

She looked down at her ruffled brown pelt, still soft as duck down. Warmkit had gotten her fur color from her father, and was proud of it. She licked it down to make it look sleek like Baybreeze's.

Featherkit was already on the huge warrior's head, biting down into his ears playfully. Warmkit couldn't resist, and leaped up after him. Redkit was still depressed, staring down at his paws from his spot under the "Smallstone," as Finchkit called it, and Finchkit was still wriggling and squirming to get out of her father's heavy, strong jaw.

"I'm the deputy, and you're the enemy warrior," Featherkit explained as he crawled over his father's back, digging his short claws into clumps of fur every now and then. Baybreeze nodded in understanding, then finally gently set Finchkit back on the Smallstone, nudging her toward her mother. "What Clan am I from?"

The black kit shrugged, but Warmkit chimed in, "SquirrelClan! Be from SquirrelClan!" Baybreeze nodded and crouched down, gently pulling Featherkit off of his back. He let out a dramatic gasp as Finchkit, paws wet, climbed up onto his face. Warmkit leaned over the edge of his back and bit down on a foreleg. His daughters purred in satisfaction as Baybreeze collapsed to the ground.

His head was right next to Redkit, and he murmured something into the reddish-colored kit's ear. Suddenly Redkit was up and moving, pushing past his sisters and Featherkit, standing by Baybreeze's side, snarling. "Uh-oh! Another SquirrelClan warrior!" The three LeafClan "warriors" scattered away, leaving Redkit mewling in triumph, and Featherkit glaring at his paws. "Come on, Finchstar and Warmleaf, let's go." he said glumly.

"Baybreeze!" Two annoyed voices sounded from the other side of the clearing, toward the entrance. Baybreeze and his kits turned to see a cream-colored tabby with brown stripes licking a ginger foot, and a silver-gray she-cat with her blue eyes narrowed, as if she was deciding whether or not to do something.

Baybreeze swallowed in embarassment, the playfulness draining from his eyes. "I'm sorry Leapingfoot and Spiritsong, but I was just playing with my kits here." He sounded bummed, like a kit in trouble. He nuzzled each of his sons and daughters in turn, saying, "Sorry, my kits, but I have to go on patrol with two grumpy she-cats over there." Warmkit giggled along with her littermates as Leapingfoot snorted.

"I heard that, you know. We're not kits anymore, Baybreeze. Just because we're siblings doesn't mean that you can still tease me." Amusement lit the tabby warrior's gaze. "Don't teach your kits a bad lesson." Baybreeze rolled his eyes and walked over to his Clanmates, and soon they were gone. Raincloud purred, looking down at her kits with love in her eyes. "You got to like him."

Her eyes moved to the fresh-kill pile, which was not too far away from the nursery. "I'm going to get something to eat. Don't bother any warriors. Some cats may still be sleeping."

Warmkit looked around the LeafClan camp, but didn't see any cats missing. She had counted them all yesterday and got the same number as she did before.

"Well, I'm going to swim in the pool." Finchkit suddenly announced, causing Warmkit to turn back to her siblings. Featherkit and Redkit were staring at their sister with wide, scared eyes as the white kit slid into the water. "Wow, it's actually kind of cold still!" she exclaimed, licking her pale pelt.

Featherkit scrunched up his nose. "Well, of course it is. The water hasn't warmed up to the sun yet." Redkit bounced up and down. "Yeah, it's still used to the moon's light." he puffed out his chest. Featherkit snorted.

"I'm going tp swim too!" Warmkit cried, not noticing her brothers. She leaped in. Wow! The pool's...deep. Uh-oh. She swallowed back her fear and pushed her legs through the dark, rippling, water, trying to catch up to her sister. She heard splashing and voices, indicating that her brothers had joined her in the water.

Suddenly, Warmkit was under the water. Her legs were killing her, and they could hardly move. Warmkit's soft, thick wet fur dragged her down under the surface. She opened her mouth, but couldn't yowl without breathing water in. She heard voices of exclamation and cries of surprise above her. Paws pounded around her, and suddenly her surroundings shook. Warmkit didn't even try to push herself upward. Tiny feet that belonged to her siblings splashed out of the water as the creamy brown kit sunk farther and farther down. Just then, a shadow came toward her.

_Is that a BrightClan cat? Am I about to meet BrightClan?_

* * *

**Some things that are supposed to be italicized (as in her thinking) were taken out so I don't know why that happened, if it doesn't make sense that's why.**

**-Mossy**


	6. Chapter 4

**I apologize about the wait. Here is yet another lame prewritten chapter. From now on, I will try to stick to my new schedule, meaning this should be updated every Thursday. However since I am on vacation next Thursday, 11/13, expect the next update to be 11/20 unless I can, by some miracle, find time to update in Disney World XD Enjoy!**

**-Mossy**

* * *

_Smokekit stood, not able to move, _in the middle of a huge piece of earth. The earth patch was trembling, and Smokekit suddenly realized that he was in the middle of an earthquake.

He closed his eyes. _Please tell me this is a dream! Please, oh, please, BrightClan! _He squeezed his eyes so tight that he thought the sensitive skin would tear, but instead when he opened his eyes, the smoky gray kit found himself in his nest, Pondclaw grumbling.

Growling in annoyance with himself when he heard what Pondclaw was saying: "Why does he always kick me in his sleep?", Smokekit stood up and stretched.

His eyes that looked like dark blue pools skimmed the bramble den that made the SquirrelClan Younger Kits Nursery, he frowned as he realized that Raccoonkit, Breezekit, and Volekit weren't in this den anymore. Now they were on the offical nursery branch since they reached four moons yesterday. Now it was just him, Pondclaw, and Copperwing, his aunt.

"Can I go play outside? Maybe Cherrystripe's kits are out already." he begged his mother, prodding her until she finally opened her marshy-colored eyes.

"You mean down? Sure, just stay safe." Pondclaw rolled over onto her other side as her son raced out of the nursery.

Smokekit gasped, ignoring the bramble that was pricking at his pelt. The Great Tree seemed even more coloassal than before, its long, wide branches stretching fox-lengths out from each side. The greenleaf sun shone down on the healthy green leaves, and they stirred in the faint breeze, showing that leaf-fall was coming soon. A black-and-white patched tail hung down off of the top branch, and as Smokekit's eyes searched for the nursery branch, his paws pricked with excitement as he watched two apprentices practicing battle moves. A small black tom lay stretched out in the sun nearby, his dark amber gaze concentrating on his branchmates.

Finally Smokekit found the nursery branch. A white she-cat with ginger stripes was snoring gently, her tail stirring the mossy nest she slept in on the split, wide low branch. _Cherrystripe, _Smokekit told himself, _Dove_star_'s mate. _Her three sons were curled up in each of their own little nests, which looked as if they had just been thrown together by sleepy, not quite awake cats. Cherrystripe's nest looked mottled too, as if Raccoonkit and his siblings had just tore pieces of fern from her nest and put it in their own. _So that's why Pondclaw makes me share with her..._ he realized.

Breezekit was just beginning to stir. His short claws were unsheathed, and one sharp claw was twirling a fern from Volekit's nest. Smokekit tried to get his former denmate's attention by jumping up and down. Finally Breezekit noticed him and began to climb down the Great Tree, not even waking up Cherrystripe to tell her where he was going.

"What's up, Smoke?" the pale gray kit asked. Smokekit shrugged in reply, then whispered into Breezekit's ear, "I'll race you up the tree!"

But Breezekit shook his head, his eyes sad. "I remember when I was like you. Cherrystripe said that we were _forbidden _to go up the Great Tree. But now..." he trailed off. "I'm sorry, but not yet. You're only one moon old. Smokekit, you're not even weaned yet!" This seemed a bit hurtful to Smokekit, who just sighed.

"Just...go back to sleep, if you want." he muttered. Breezekit shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to get some fresh-kill for me, Raccoonkit, and Volekit, and some for Cherrystripe, then Dovestar too." He whisked away.

Smokekit shook his head. _Maybe Volekit'll want to play._ Slowly the gray kit crept over to the Great Tree. A few warriors were climbing down toward him, and he stepped out of the way to let them pass. A bright ginger she-cat eyed him warily, but no cat told him to stop.

He hopped onto a tiny, thin, stick-like branch sticking out from the side of the great beech tree. It trembled under his weight. Smokekit dared to stretch up a paw. He got a clawhold on a small stub. He got his other front paw up. Now, just a forepaw...

"STOP!"

The yowl caused Smokekit to almost fall off the Great Tree, but somehow he managed to stay on. Smokekit pricked his ears to try to hear if the cat who had yowled would yowl again. He turned his head up toward the nursery branch to see. Cherrystripe and her remaining kits were awake. The ginger tabby queen's fur was bristling, green eyes wide, hackles raised. Raccoonkit and Volekit were trembling behind her.

"What in the name of BrightClan are you doing, Smokekit? You scared me to death!" Cherrystripe cried, then smoothed her fur down, her eyes calmer now. Pondclaw raced out of the bramble nursery, Copperwing following more slowly behind her.

Smokekit bit his lip. _This is so embarassing! _His thoughts whirled as each cat of SquirrelClan turned to face him, even grumpy old Badgerfeather, who didn't usually care about anything. Breezekit paused mid-step with a squirrel in his mouth. The ginger she-cat from before screeched, "I knew something was up with him!" Pouncesnow rubbed up against the fretting warrior and murmured, "It's okay, Foxbliss. You didn't know."

"Well?" A deep voice startled Smokekit. He turned to see a huge gray tom, muscles rippling beneath his sleek pelt. He had dark blue eyes that still shined with the eyes of a young cat, and his white paws kneaded the ground impatiently. _Dovestar! _Smokekit felt like he could choke on the saliva that was forming in his mouth. Dovestar had just recieved his nine lives, and still had all of them, since the former SquirrelClan leader, Fallstar, died.

"I-I just wanted to see if Volekit wanted to play..." Now Smokekit was trembling as much as the tiny branch had before.

The black-and-white tom, Badgerfeather, stepped forward on unsteady paws. Smokekit remembered Pondclaw explaining that he was Dovestar's father and Raccoonkit, Breezekit, and Volekit's grandfather, and if not just that the only elder currently. "All this for that?" he huffed.

The cats began to return to their duties after Dovestar made a good speech about listening to Clan rules. The two she-apprentices returned to play-fighting as the tom watched, Breezekit continued to pad over to the Great Tree dragging the squirrel in his mouth, and Foxbliss left with a patrol. Smokekit was being carried by the scruff of his neck in the tight jaws of Pondclaw.

Once they were in the bramble nursery, Pondclaw spun around to face him, eyes glistening with grief. "Think of what could have happened if you had fallen from that tree!" she spat.

Smokekit shrunk back. "I-it was only a few tail-lengths away from the ground..."

Pondclaw's eyes widened until white showed around the rims. "You know how clumsy you are, Smokekit! You're not any more careful than a badger! And a few _tail-lengths? A few tail-lengths? _It was-" She was interrupted by a smooth, sweet-as-honey voice.

"Sis, calm down." Copperwing's voice rung in Smokekit's ears. He turned to face the pretty she-cat. Pondclaw flattened her ears and glared at her paws. _Hey, she looks like an angry kit! _Smokekit held back a chuckle.

The copper-colored queen looked at her nephew, only pure love in her eyes. "Before I moved into the bramble nursery, Pondclaw had you...you and your siblings." Smokekit cocked his head. _Siblings? What siblings?_

"I know what you're thinking," Copperwing continued. "But really, you did have littermates." She didn't even look at her sister. "Pondclaw gave birth to three kits: first you, then two others: a light-colored tabby she-kit and a dark brown tabby she-kit." _I had sisters! _Smokekit held back a breath.

"Kestrelflame came in, and he named the light-colored kit Lightkit, and the dark tabby Dullkit. Pondclaw was the one who named you Smokekit, in honor of your smoky gray fur. Isn't that right, Pondclaw?" Smokekit twisted around just in time to see his mother nod silently.

"So the whole Clan knew that three new arrivals had come into the world: two she-kits and a tom." _Lightkit and Dullkit are beautiful names, _Smokekit thought. _So why and how did they die?_

"Suddenly Dullkit, the youngest, began coughing, and she wouldn't stop. Soon she had to be taken out of the nursery so the cough didn't spread." Smokekit swallowed nervously. "Luckily, you nor Lightkit got sick...for a while, that is. She began vomiting up Pondclaw's milk, and Dullkit was already close to death. Lightkit was quickly taken away so you or Pondclaw didn't get sick. Or me, since I had moved into the bramble nursery by then."

An abrupt cough sounded behind Smokekit. He padded over to his mother and rubbed up against her. _No wonder she's so fierce and overprotective to me. She doesn't want to lose another kit._ "And then I'm sure you can guess what happened then, right?" Pondclaw asked.

"L-Lightkit and Dullkit...died?" Smokekit tried, his voice just barely a squeak. Copperwing nodded without saying anything. Smokekit buried his face even farther into Pondclaw's thin dark brown fur. "And that's why I don't want to lose you."

Smokekit let a purr rumble in his throat and echo through his mouth. Suddenly he thought of his dream, and suddenly he was falling...

* * *

**I had an idea a few days ago, where I create one-shots or small stories centered around the lives of the cats who inspired each code for the warrior code. Tell me what you think! If I get enough support for this idea, it will replace ASLNO.**

**-Mossy**


End file.
